Rock, Paper, Scissors: a 4th of July Special
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Mega Man has changed a lot since Smash 4; Lucas and Ethan have helped a lot with that. But a lot is going on inside of him, and it has to do with a certain ungrateful company and a certain reformed celestial entity. Lucas and Ethan may not know it, but they hold a piece of someone very important.


"Why are you so scared of the fireworks', Mega Man asked as Lucas whimpered into his torso, Ethan tugging at his left arm, 'look how pretty they are". Lucas, covering his ears, turned his head up to the fantastic fireworks show. Red, white, and blue filled the sky like paint to a canvas, a euphoric feeling filling the young PK user. "Yeah, you're right', Ethan agreed, 'it's really pretty". The Blue Bomber smiled warmly and sat the Boy from Nowhere and the Mayor of Smashville in his lap, arms wrapped around them in a half-hug. "I loved watching fireworks with Ness back in Brawl, but I was always scared something bad would happen', Lucas commented, 'but, strangely, with you here, I don't feel that way anymore. Thank you!" "Yeah! I agree', Ethan smirked, 'Leah always liked fireworks, but I never got used to them. Rock, you make me feel safe, so get used to hearing that!"

Rock giggled and looked up at the sky as more crackles and pops rebounded in his ears, thinking about his little friends. Life hadn't been very kind to him before Lucas and Ethan came into it.

Back in 2013, Capcom kicked him out, laughing and taunting him about his lack of use these past few years. Alone and frightened, Mega Man trudged through the streets, looking for a friend. He had collapsed in a dumpster after two straight days of walking, drained and saddened. The Blue Metal Hero had almost given up hope, but that's when Master Hand found him while tidying up from 2008's Smash Bros Brawl. Master Hand saved his life, saved him from Capcom, and rescued him from the brink of despair.

But those two days had changed Rock drastically. He didn't talk, smile, and only wore his blue armor and a poker face. Samus, who had developed a motherly feeling around him, thought Mega Man was sick, had a virus, but he was just coping with the pain of that horrid experience. Rock didn't think he would ever be happy again, but that was also about the time when Lucas showed up, and Ethan tried to get to know him.

While Ethan was trying in vain to get Rock to open up, Lucas was no such boy. The poor thing was terrified of everything; he couldn't look at Mega Man without running away sobbing. He realized that Lucas had been through so much more than him, considering the circumstance, and the Blue Bomber was doing nothing to help the Boy from Nowhere. So, he began to try.

One fine day, Mega Man walked up to Lucas and Ethan in the mess hall, where Smashers who didn't want to cook their own meals came to eat. Lucas turned around to see Rock on his knees, hand held out, and smiling!

"Hello, I'm Mega Man. What are your names?" Mega Man asked sweetly, a friendly smile finally on his face.

People around me gasped. Sonic, Pit, Zelda, Samus, and Peach, who had tried to get Rock to talk and smile for weeks on end, were face-palming as they saw Lucas not run for the first time since he got there, and Ethan smirking greatly. "Lucas. My name is Lucas", the young blonde boy stated quietly. "And I'm Ethan, in case you couldn't tell", the latter giggled. "I've been trying to muster up some courage to talk to you two. I'm a little shy as well, and I can seem insensitive, but I truly mean well. So, can we be friends?" the bot boy grinned. "Yes, I think that'll work out", Ethan responded. Lucas simply nodded, but it meant the the world to Mega Man

Things only looked up from there: Ryu showed up before long, Rock finally found the happiness to speak to Sonic, who was also quite sad (Solid Snake was gone), and the three kids took part in what they called, "The Sensible Trio", since they quickly realized that Bowser Jr, Diddy Kong, and the like couldn't really help themselves when it came to dumb choices. Ethan, Lucas, and Rock have been like that ever since.

Whenever Mega Man came down to he children's room for a few days, he'd always greet Ethan and Lucas first. They also knew his secret, his very special secret that no one knew but those two, because he trusted them the most.

They were his light in that darkness. His true friends

"Hey guys', Toonie yelled, 'we're having ice-cream. Peach even made an E-Tank flavor for Blueberry (yes, Rock, we know that's you)! Come on, it's melting!" Lucas held up one finger, signaling for a minute, and got off Rock's lap with Ethan.

"I'm glad that we got the chance to do this', Ethan smirked, 'Smashville isn't very exciting, but you two make it so much better!" Mega Man looked cheekily at the ice-cream truck that was parked in the lot, gesturing for his smol friends to join them. "I'll be there in a sec, go on ahead", he smiled. Lucas and Ethan did just that.

Mega Man looked at his boots, bright colors still flaring overhead. 'They mean so much to me', he thought, 'Lucas, Ethan, if this power my soul holds is ever released, you two will be the first to use it. I have faith in you both. Thank you".

-End of 4th of July Special

Well, that was the 2nd most emotional story I've ever written (I think). Please comment on what you think of it, and I hope you like the head canon displayed [Ethan, Lucas, and Mega Man are the smartest of the kid Smashers; one is a mayor, one is a robot, and one is an expert PSI user (you could argue that Ness is an expert too, but please don't)] Hope you enjoyed! Angel is out!


End file.
